


Thunderstorm

by CaluDraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I never intended for this to be posted yet here I am, I wrote this in one go at 2am because I needed some fluff for them, Just two dorks being babies, do people even read OC x Canon character?, i don't think so
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaluDraws/pseuds/CaluDraws
Summary: Suga findet heraus, dass Komari Angst vor Gewittern hat und versucht ihr zu helfen.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s)





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Damit ihr überhaupt wisst wie Komari aussieht, [hier ein Link zu ihrem Profil!](https://toyhou.se/10173383.komari-tsubame)

Komari war gerade einmal 5 Jahre alt, als sie zum ersten Mal einen starken Gewitter-Sturm miterlebt hatte. Angefangen hatte der Tag bewölkt mit leichtem Regen, deshalb durften die Kinder ihrer Kindergartengruppe auch an diesem Tag nicht in den Innenhof um zu spielen. Doch schnell zog der Himmel immer dunkler zu, dicke Wolken wanderten über die kleine Stadt und brachten neben zunehmend starkem Regen auch Sturmböen mit sich, die lautstark an den Fenstern rüttelten.

Die Kinder hatten sich bisher noch ablenken lassen können, doch als dann die ersten Blitze zwischen den Wolken hindurch schossen zogen sie tiefes Grollen des Donners mit sich, das mit jedem Mal lauter und bedrohlicher wurde. Irgendwann musste sich die Gewitterfront dann direkt über ihnen befinden, denn ein besonders greller Blitz schlug in der Nähe ein und erhellte den Himmel für eine Sekunde so, als würde die Sonne scheinen. Im nächsten Moment fiel der Strom im gesamten Viertel aus – und kaum wurde es dunkel, ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnergrollen.

Verängstigt schrien einige der Kinder auf, sprangen von ihren Stühlen und rannten zu den Erzieherinnen, die versuchten die weinenden Kinder zu beruhigen. Doch Komari befand sich in diesem Moment nicht im großen Gruppenraum, wo sie Schutz bei den anderen hätte suchen können. Das Mädchen hatte gerade die Toilettenkabine verlassen als der grelle Blitz draußen einschlug. Vor Schreck riss sie die Tür in der gleichen Bewegung wieder zu. Der direkt folgende Donner gab ihr den Rest, die Fünfjährige sackte zitternd auf dem Boden zusammen und kauerte sich mit zugehaltenen Ohren in eine Ecke. Die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen, kauerte Komari eine gefühlte Ewigkeit alleine im Dunklen, zuckte bei jedem weiteren Donnergroll erneut zusammen. Als ihre Betreuer sie fanden, kauerte sie noch immer apathisch und tränenüberströmt auf dem Boden des Badezimmers.

Seit diesem Tag hatte Komari schreckliche Angst vor Gewittern.

\-------

„Wir schlagen nun den Text auf Seite 52 auf. Ich rufe auf und ihr lest dann der Reihe nach vor!“

Komari fühlte, wie sich bei jedem Blick aus dem Fenster ihr Magen weiter zusammenzog. Eigentlich kam es in dieser Gegend nur recht selten zu Gewittern, die dann auch nicht sonderlich stark ausfielen. Doch für heute wurde im Radio ein starkes Gewitter am Vormittag angesagt – und der wolkenverhangene, dunkle Himmel sprach Bände.

Sie hatte nie jemandem von ihrer Angst vor Gewittern erzählt (außer ihren Eltern, doch diese dachten, das hätte sich mit der Zeit erledigt, immerhin war Komari inzwischen Mittelschülerin.) Ehrlich gesagt wollte sie auch nicht, dass jemand davon wusste und hatte es bisher immer gut verbergen können. Doch nun war es gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde vor der Mittagspause und der Nachmittagsunterricht stand auch noch an. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Sturm schnell vorüber zog-

_RUUUUUMMMMMMMMM_

Der erste Blitz, gefolgt vom hallenden Donnerschlag zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich. Ein eisiger Schauer lief über Komaris Rücken.

Die Lehrerin ordnete an, den Unterricht ruhig fortzuführen, doch die Schülerin bekam das kaum mit, denn jeder weitere, noch entfernte Klang des Gewitters, war für sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, der ihr das Blut in den Adern stocken ließ. Nun begann auch der Regen geräuschvoll gegen die Fenster zu prasseln, wurde schnell immer stärker und lauter.

„…n……an……Tsubame-san!“

Komari hatte in ihrer Schockstarre gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie nun mit Vorlesen an der Reihe gewesen wäre. Alle starrten sie verwirrt an und die Klassensprecherin, die schräg vor ihr saß, legte prüfend den Kopf schief.

„Frau Lehrerin, ich glaube ihr geht es nicht gut! Sie ist ganz blass..“

Die Erwachsene runzelte die Stirn und warf Komari erneut einen strengen Blick zu.

„Stimmt das?“

Komari wusste nicht so recht wo ihr der Kopf stand, sah nur betreten zu Boden, komplett von all den neugierigen Augen verunsichert. Als sie keine Antwort gab seufzte die Lehrerin und wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen vor Komari zu. Sie ordnete diese als Klassensprecherin an, das apathische Mädchen schnell zum Krankenzimmer zu bringen, damit der Unterricht ungestört weitergehen konnte. Schnell nickte die Schülerin und zog Komari behutsam am Arm mit sich mit.

Der besorgte Blick des stellvertretenden Klassensprechers folgten beiden Mädchen, bis sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Mari…“

Die Schulkrankenschwester war nicht da, also ließ die Klassensprecherin Komari auf einem der leeren Krankenbetten warten und eilte wieder zurück in den Unterricht. Doch das Krankenzimmer lag genau auf der Seite des Schulgebäudes, an der die Witterung gerade zuschlug und durch die großen Fenster konnte man das Gewitter in seiner ganzen Pracht beobachten. Es brauchte nur ein etwas lauteres Donnergrollen, da eilte die Brünette bereits panisch aus dem Krankenzimmer und versuchte einen Ort zu finden, an dem sie den Sturm nicht mehr hören musste.

Einen solchen Ort fand sie in einer etwas abgelegenen Ecke des Schulgebäudes, es war ein kleiner Freiraum im Treppenhaus am Rande des Hauptgebäudes. Hier unter der Treppe konnte man das Gewitter nur ganz schwach hören, also kauerte sich Komari dort auf dem Boden zusammen und bemühte sich darum, ihre Angst wieder zu unterdrücken.

Kontrolliertes Ein- und Ausatmen, das flaue Gefühl im Magen unterdrücken, versuchen an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Bisher hatte sie Gewitter immer zuhause erlebt, dort konnte sie die Vorhänge schließen, Musik anmachen und sich dann im Bett verkriechen um alle Geräusche mit dem Kopfkissen abzublocken. Doch diesmal standen ihr keine dieser Optionen zur Verfügung und je näher das Gewitter rückte, desto deutlicher hörte sie es auch hier wieder.

Sie konnte nur weiter hoffen und beten, dass es schnell vorüber zog.

Zum Stundenschluss verräumten die Schüler ihre Bücher, um sich für die Mittagspause vorzubereiten. Schnell mahnte die strenge Lehrerin noch einmal alle Kinder, dass bei diesem Wetter der Schulhof tabu sei, dann verließ sie raschen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer. Kaum war sie gegangen, kramte Koushi bereits seine Lunchbox hervor, warf aber noch einmal einen fragenden Blick in Richtung der leeren Sitzplätze.

„Sugawara, kommst du mit in die Cafeteria?“

Ein paar Jungen aus der Klasse hatten sich mit breitem Grinsen zum zweiten Klassensprecher gesellt, doch dieser lehnte die Einladung direkt wieder ab.

„Sorry Leute, aber heute ess‘ ich schon mit wem aus dem Club! Morgen dann, ok?“

Die Kinder nickten, bevor sie flugs das Klassenzimmer hinter sich ließen. Koushi aber schnappte sich sein Mittagessen, warf sich seinen Blazer über und eilte in die andere Richtung den Schulflur hinunter.

Schnell erreichte der Junge das Krankenzimmer, doch darin erwartete ihn nur eine etwas irritierte Krankenschwester. „Nein tut mir leid, heute war noch niemand hier.“ Ohne auf Gegenfragen zu warten bedankte er sich, verließ den Raum wieder und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo konnte sie denn dann hingegangen sein? Etwa nach Hause? Er machte sich ziemlich große Sorgen um Komari, denn so blass und apatisch hatte er sie in den Monaten, in denen sie im Volleyball Club waren, noch nie erlebt! Ob sie wirklich krank war?

Doch zu seinem Glück schien Koushi Sugawara einen siebten Sinn dafür zu haben, seine ‚Schützlinge‘ ausfindig zu machen. (Er hatte sich Komari angenommen, weil er schnell bemerkt hatte, dass sie Probleme hatte Freunde zu finden. Die anderen Jungs im Team hatten schon gescherzt, dass er sich wie eine Henne benahm, die eines ihrer Kücken im Auge behielt.) Jedenfalls hörte er auf seiner Suche eher zufällig ein Schluchzen im kaum genutzten Treppenhaus, welches am Rand des Schulgebäudes lag. Als er den Treppen bis ins Erdgeschoss folgte, entdeckte er schnell eine zusammengekauerte Figur unter den Stufen und näherte sich vorsichtig.

Komari saß auf dem Boden, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, den Kopf in ihren Knien vergraben. Ihre Arme hatte sie über den Kopf geschlagen, die zitternden Hände versuchten krampfhaft, die Ohren vor allem abzuschirmen. Was auch immer passiert war, das eigentlich etwas überdurchschnittlich große Mädchen wirkte gerade so winzig und zerbrechlich, wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

„Mari?!“

Es war der Spitzname, den Koushi ihr vor kurzem gegeben hatte. Anfangs hatte sie kaum darauf reagiert, doch inzwischen nutzten auch schon ein paar der anderen Schüler im Club diesen Namen. Komari schien sich eigentlich daran gewöhnt zu haben – doch nun reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Ratlos fuhr der Junge mit einer Hand durch seine grauen Haare, überlegte ob er sie lieber in Ruhe lassen, oder einfach einmal antippen sollte. Da polterte ein lautes Echo durchs Treppenhaus, gefolgt von entfernten „Whoaaahhh“ – Ausrufen einiger Schüler. Vermutlich hatten sie heimlich eines der Fenster im Obergeschoss geöffnet, um das Gewitter zu bestaunen. Da fiel ihm ein, der Gewittersturm heute war sehr viel stärker als man es hier gewohnt war, selbst im Fernsehen hatte man davor gewarnt Türen und Fenster geschlossen zu halten und nicht unnötig nach draußen zu gehen. Hier im Treppenhaus hatte man das Gewitter beinahe vergessen, doch nun hallten das Jaulen des Windes und die Schläge von Blitz und Donner durch die Gänge.

Koushi bemerkte sofort, wie Komaris ganzer Körper bei jedem einzelnen dieser Geräusche zusammenzuckte, als würde mal ihr kaltes Wasser in den Nacken spritzen. Auch ihr klägliches Wimmern war lauter geworden. Da verstand der junge Schüler plötzlich.

„Mari, hast du...etwa Angst vorm Gewitter?“

Als ihm diese Idee kam, konnte Koushi den Zustand seiner Freundin nicht weiter mitansehen. Schnell zog er seinen Blazer wieder aus, kniete er sich vor sie hin und warf die dünne Jacke über Komaris Kopf. Als der Stoff sie einhüllte schnellte ihr Gesicht nach oben und erblickte das sanfte Lächeln des Jungen. Dieser wiederum zog die Jacke so zurecht, dass sie Komaris Rücken bedeckte, während die Ärmel an ihren Seiten hinab hingen.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt hier, findest du nicht?“

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sollte sie überhaupt antworten? Bestimmt wirkte sie gerade furchtbar erbärmlich, wie sie weinend unter der Treppe kauerte. Doch auch als Komari versuchte etwas zu sagen, bekam sie keinen Ton raus, bevor der nächste Blitz einschlug und sie stattdessen verängstigt aufjaulen ließ. Doch Sugawara war direkt da, setzte sich nun neben sie, gerade so nah, dass er mit einer Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken streichen konnte.

„Kein Wunder, dass du vorhin so blass warst...aber keine Sorge, hier drinnen sind wir sicher!“

Wie auf ein Stichwort konnte man kurz wütende Schreie aus dem Obergeschoss hören. Ein lautes Rumpeln und eilige Schritte, die sich entfernten – und plötzlich war es wieder sehr viel ruhiger im Treppenhaus.

„Haha siehst du? Die Lehrer haben wohl wieder alle Fenster zu gemacht, also hört man den Sturm nun kaum noch!“

„Mhm...“

Komari ließ wieder ihren Kopf auf die Knie sinken und atmete zum ersten Mal seit dieser Panikattacke einmal richtig tief durch. Obwohl sie noch immer Angst hatte beruhigte es sie den gleichaltrigen Jungen neben sich zu wissen, auch der kleine Körperkontakt in Form von sanft kreisenden Bewegungen auf ihrem Rücken lenkte sie etwas ab.

Sugawara war diese Art Person, die sich immer um einen kümmerte. Und in dieser Situation, in der Komari eigentlich hatte allein sein wollen, tat es plötzlich sehr gut, jemanden bei sich zu haben. Als er seine Hand wieder zurück zog, ließ die Schülerin, wie aus einem kindlichen Reflex heraus, einen ihrer Arme von ihren Knien sinken und griff damit zögerlich nach dem Ärmel von Sugawaras Hemd. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, obwohl es eigentlich ihre Art war zu verhindern, anderen zur Last zu fallen.

Doch statt den Arm weg zu ziehen oder etwas zu sagen spürte Komari, wie der Junge seine freie Hand auf ihre legte. Sie war warm und strich behutsam über ihren Handrücken, wodurch sich ein warmes Kribbeln in ihren eiskalten Fingern ausbreitete.

„Ich gehe nicht weg.“

Erleichterung vertrieb ein wenig ihrer Angst. Dankbar ließ Komari ihren Körper zur Seite sinken, bis sie Seite and Seite aneinander lehnten. Ihr Griff um seinen Ärmel wurde etwas fester, während sich ihre andere Hand im Blazer über ihren Schultern vergrub.

„Danke.“

\-------

„Na super, das hört ja gar nicht mehr auf zu regnen...“

Asahis verzweifelter Seufzer ließ Nishinoya auflachen. „Du klingst wie ein alter Mann wenn du das so sagst! Komm schon Ass, etwas mehr Selbstachtung bitte!“ Er schlug dem deutlich größeren Spieler mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken, worauf dieser nur ein Wimmern zustande brachte.

Es hatte schon den ganzen Tag wie aus Eimern geregnet, doch dann war auch noch noch ein Gewitter aufgezogen. Da keiner der Schüler Lust darauf hatte, im Regen zum Bus oder nach Hause zu gehen, wurde gerade darüber diskutiert, was man tun könnte. „Ruft am besten zuhause an, ob eure Eltern oder Geschwister euch abholen können. Irgendwie kriegen wir das schon organisiert.“

Der Idee wurde einstimmig zugestimmt und damit offiziell das Training beendet. Die Schüler verteilten sich zum Warten in der Turnhalle, lediglich Hinata wanderte stattdessen mit großen Augen zu Ukai.

„Hey Coach? Heißt das, wir können noch ein wenig länger trainieren bis wir abgeholt werden?“ Keiner war von dieser Aussage überrascht, dennoch ging sofort ein lautes Raunen durch die Reihen der Schüler. Vor allem Tsukishima sah so aus, als würde er Hinata am liebsten etwas sehr schweres über den Schädel ziehen. Ukai aber lachte nur kopfschüttelnd. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst du kleines Volleyball-Monster.“ „JUHUUUUUU!“

„Was für ein Energiebündel unser Hinata. Manchmal frage ich mich schon, woher er die ganze Energie hat.“ Daichi wandte verwundert den Blick zu Suga, der neben ihm bei der großen Doppeltür zum Hof saß. Eigentlich hatte er sofort mit einem Kommentar seines Freundes gerechnet, doch dieser war komplett davon eingenommen besorgt die vorbeiziehenden Regenwolken zu beobachten. Der Teamcaptain bemerkte das Handy, welches der Zuspieler in einer Hand umklammert hielt und zog ernst die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Suga, ist alles okay?“

Da leuchtete besagtes Telefon kurz brummend auf und riss Suga sofort aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell überflog er die Nachricht, die er wohl gerade bekommen hatte – worauf sich seine Gesichtszüge direkt weicher wurden.

„Ah, entschuldige Daichi, ich war wohl in Gedanken. Es ist aber alles gut, keine Sorge!“

„Was für ein Sauwetter! Können wir nicht einfach hier abwarten?“ „Tolle Idee, wir könnten ja Karten spielen oder so!“ „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr stattdessen Hausaufgaben macht? Als Drittklässler habt ihr bestimmt genug um die Ohren.“ „Sakiiiii, sag doch nicht sowas!!“

Das gesamte Mädchen Volleyball Team der Johzenji Oberschule stand nach beendetem Training ebenfalls noch in der Turnhalle, denn der Regen draußen schien wohl noch keine Anstalten zu machen nachzulassen.

„Na wenigstens hat das Gewitter aufgehört, nicht wahr Mari?“ Die Schülerin lachte auf, als sie angesprochen wurde. „Ja stimmt, das hat einen echt beim Spielen gestört, nicht?“

Die Mädchen holten ihre Sachen aus dem Clubraum und machten es sich in der Turnhalle so bequem wie es eben ging. Sie quatschen ein wenig, schnell sprang das Thema aber wieder auf die Wetterlage um. Komari sah von ihrem Handy auf und schmunzelte, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte.

„Wusstet ihr, dass ich als Kind riesige Angst vor Gewittern hatte?“

Ihre Teamkameraden waren irritiert, keine von ihnen hätte gedacht, dass ihr selbstbewusstes Ass vor so etwas wie einem einfachen Gewitter Angst haben könnte. „A-Ah, aber ist denn dann alles in Ordnung mit dir?!?“ „Ja, in so einer Situation musst du doch etwas sagen Mari!“ Doch wieder lachte sie nur, gerührt über die Sorge ihrer Freundinnen. „Nein es ist alles gut, keine Panik Leute! In der Mittelschule hatte ich noch ziemliche Probleme damit, aber inzwischen machen mir Gewitter nichts mehr aus!“

Natürlich erzählte sie den anderen Mädchen nichts von dem Sturm, in dem sie sich ängstlich an Suga geklammert unter einer Treppe versteckt hatte. Oder von der Nacht, in der er sie angerufen und am Telefon bei ihr geblieben war, bis das Gewitter nachließ. Auch die Nachricht, die sich gerade auf ihrem Handy-Display geöffnet hatte würde sie niemandem zeigen.

All diese Erinnerungen waren inzwischen Momente, an die sie trotz allem gerne zurück dachte.


End file.
